


Embaucador misterioso

by missginni



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: A Junsu le han robado lo que más quiere, y la única forma de recuperarlo es superar una serie de retos que le envía un misterioso chantajista. Retos que ponen a prueba su libido y su autocontrol de formas en las que no está acostumbrado. ¿Podrá recuperar lo que es suyo?





	Embaucador misterioso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> _Respuesta al Amigo Invisible para mi adorada soulmind **Chunnies**._
> 
> _Su petición era la siguiente: Junsu se propone demostrar a los otros cuatro que no es tan mojigato como parece. Y lo hace con cada uno por separado. Contexto libre, puede ser un universo alterno. Se permiten, después, combinaciones varias._

** PREFACIO **

 

No se da cuenta. No hasta que recibe ese mensaje en el chat privado de la web de la universidad.

Ha desaparecido.

Junsu podría jurar que hasta el día anterior estaba ahí, sobre el alféizar de la ventana junto a su escritorio, en ese lugar de honor que le otorgó desde el primer día en que puso un pie en la residencia. Pero ahora sólo queda un soporte vacío y lúgubre, que hace que el aliento se petrifique en sus pulmones y la impotencia se haga un nudo varios centímetros por encima de su ombligo.

Su mayor tesoro, esa reliquia en forma de balón de fútbol, firmado por el mejor delantero de todos los tiempos de la selección surcoreana, no está. El balón con que estuvieron a punto de ganar su primer mundial, que su padre recuperó personalmente a la conclusión del partido para el mayor de sus seguidores: su hijo pequeño. Junsu.

Quiere gritar. Quiere tirar cosas y poner toda la residencia universitaria patas arriba para descubrir dónde está y traerlo de vuelta. Quiere olvidar la mesura y esa tranquilidad que sus padres siempre le han inculcado y llegar a los puños con el gilipollas que ha encontrado divertido gastarle semejante broma. Porque obviamente eso tiene que serlo.

Junsu vuelve a releer el mensaje en la pantalla del ordenador, cuyo autor aparece en blanco a pesar de que la plataforma informática de la universidad no permite el anonimato, no en teoría.

* * *

_“Has perdido algo que valoras y tu solo no podrás encontrarlo. La pregunta es cuán alto es el precio que estás dispuesto a pagar por volver a tenerlo en tus manos. Y el mayor problema que vas a encontrarte es que el dinero no puede comprar lo que de verdad importa._

_Si estás dispuesto a todo por recuperarlo, estas son las condiciones: debes superar cinco retos, a cada cual más difícil, y debes hacerlo sin la ayuda de nadie. Para cada uno tendrás un plazo y una sola oportunidad, que no podrás desaprovechar o se considerará perdido._

_Si aceptas recibirás el primero y el juego comienza. Si no lo haces en 72 horas, lo sustraído será destruido”._

* * *

Chantaje. Vil y asqueroso chantaje.

Junsu cierra de un golpe la tapa de su portátil y se levanta, la furia llenándolo todo. Si ese idiota, sea quien sea, piensa que va a poder jugar con él, está muy equivocado. Por mucho que quiera volver a tener ese balón entre sus manos.

No va a ceder a esa infame extorsión e involucrarse en quién sabe qué juego escabroso.

Nunca.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

**1.**

_“No hay grito más desgarrador que el susurro de una mente intranquila.”_  
_Guillermo Osuna_

  
  


Ni siquiera ha anochecido cuando vuelve a sentarse frente a la pantalla del ordenador y teclea las seis letras que van a convertir su vida en un infierno: _“ACEPTO”_.

Junsu se siente asqueado de sí mismo, pero no duda ni siquiera un segundo antes de darle a la tecla de envío. Lleva pensando en ello todo el día, en cada una de las clases de las que ni siquiera recuerda, durante el almuerzo donde apenas ha probado bocado ante los ojos inquisitivos de su hermano, y en cada uno de los minutos que ha estado encerrado en la biblioteca tratando infructuosamente de memorizar los apuntes de los exámenes de fin de semestre. No contestar es mantenerse al margen, íntegro e incorruptible, sentirse bien consigo mismo porque sus acciones y decisiones le pertenecen. Y quiere en verdad aferrarse a esa imagen, sentirse libre y poder caminar con la cabeza bien alta, sabiendo que es la mejor versión de Junsu que puede ser.

Pero no hacerlo es renunciar a ese balón que lo ha acompañado gran parte de su vida, especial y tan único que jamás podría obtener una copia ni con toda la fortuna de su familia. Porque aunque su padre volviese a firmarlo no sería el balón que patearon los ya retirados jugadores de la mejor selección que recuerda el país, el de ese partido histórico que unió a muchas generaciones frente al televisor para apoyar su bandera. Y permitir que algo así sea destruido es peor que renunciar a uno mismo, como fallarle a toda la nación, al mundo entero.

Así que no pierde tiempo en cuanto vuelve a su cuarto, y aprovechando que su compañero todavía no está de vuelta, firma ese cheque en blanco por el que vende su vida, al menos hasta que vuelva a recuperar lo que es suyo.

El desconocido no tarda ni dos minutos en responder, con lo que Junsu imagina será una sonrisa malvada pendiendo en sus labios.

* * *

_“Buena elección. He aquí el primer reto:_

_Demostrar que sabes cómo usar tu boca de manera apropiada. Tienes que besar a una persona a la vista de todo el mundo y lograr que se excite solo con eso. La prueba se considerará superada si le provocas una erección, que cualquiera pueda apreciar solo con echarle un vistazo._

_Sujeto: Kim Jaejoong, líder vocal del club de canto._  
_Lugar: Patio principal del campus, frente a la rectoría._  
_Tiempo límite: Hasta el domingo.”_

* * *

La sorpresa es totalmente visible en su rostro, está seguro, porque ese reto es lo último que Junsu se espera. Ha dedicado buena parte del día a barajar las posibilidades, pensado en todo tipo de situaciones, en las peticiones rocambolescas que pudiesen enviarle, que incluso rozasen la ilegalidad o la traspasasen por completo. Y a pesar de ello, en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza algo como eso. Besar a un desconocido. Delante de todo el mundo. Y no de forma fraternal o inocente. No. De forma que los dejase expuestos a ambos más allá de lo que cualquier estudiante respetable toleraría.

Junsu suspira y deja caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, entre sus brazos. ¿En qué maldito juego pervertido se ha metido? Porque si esa es la primera prueba, la _fácil_ , puede imaginar cómo serán las demás, sobre todo si siguen la dirección que parece marcar tan claramente la propuesta. Y quizás ese camino no le guste.

No se trata de que sea un mojigato, ni mucho menos. Pero como a cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente, a Junsu le gusta elegir a sus amantes por sí mismo y, de preferencia, que se mantengan muy alejados de su día a día en la universidad. No le gustan las distracciones cuando está estudiando, y en general ya tiene bastante con la que supone su compañero de habitación, al que trata de evitar en la medida de lo posible. Ni tampoco le gusta que lo que hace o no en la intimidad llegue, de alguna manera, a los oídos de su hermano, y por ende a los de su familia. Junsu adora a Junho, pero hay cosas que prefiere mantener para sí mismo.

Eso, obviamente, se va a terminar si decide seguir adelante. Y no quiere ni imaginar la cara de su madre cuando se entere, o la mirada decepcionada de su padre cuando sepa que es el centro de todos los rumores, ya que siempre les han inculcado mesura y discreción por encima de todo.

Vuelve a suspirar y se echa hacia atrás, recostándose sobre la silla. Al menos sabe que podría irle peor. No conoce personalmente a Kim Jaejoong, pero sabe quién es. Todo el mundo sabe quién es. Incluso tiene un club de fans que lo sigue por todas partes, lleno de ridículas chicas histéricas que irradian corazones y arcoíris cada vez que él pasa. Junsu suele apartarse de su camino porque los cuchicheos y los grititos entusiastas son más de lo que puede aguantar, pero reconoce que el chico eleva a una nueva categoría el concepto de _“guapo”_. Es deslumbrante, en más de un sentido, y la envidia del noventa por ciento del campus. Tener que besarlo no le parecería en absoluto desagradable en cualquier otra situación. En la actual…

En la actual no puede negarse. Si tiene que besarlo, besarlo _de verdad_ , delante de toda clase de curiosos, incluido su club de fans, Junsu puede hacerlo sin ningún problema. O casi sin ninguno.

Porque Kim Jaejoong tiene novio, tan popular como él mismo, con el que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo. Es difícil ver a uno sin el otro, salvo cuando están en clases o en sus respectivos clubs, y muchas de las fans del primero se han erigido en protectoras de ese romance como si les fuese la vida en ello.

Jung Yunho tiene fama de persona tranquila y de buen carácter, pero Junsu puede apostar a que es capaz de convertirse en una auténtica pesadilla si alguien besa a su novio en sus narices. Sobre todo del modo que requiere el reto que le han impuesto.

Aun así va a hacerlo. Y ya que es necesario, piensa emplearse a fondo en conseguir su objetivo.

 

**—~oOo~—**

  
  


No debería hacerlo así.

Quizá lo apropiado es elaborar una estrategia y aprovechar los cinco días de margen para pulir todos los detalles de un plan que lo lleve al éxito. Estudiar al sujeto, elegir el momento preciso, reclutar a personas que se coloquen en lugares estratégicos para evitar que nadie interrumpa el momento en que bese al tal Jaejoong.

Lo que hace en su lugar, sin pensarlo siquiera, es caminar firme y directamente hacia él en la primera oportunidad que tiene, justo a la mañana siguiente. Junsu ni siquiera media palabra cuando se detiene frente a un sorprendido Jaejoong, que lo mira entre el desconcierto y la curiosidad más absoluta. Solo clava sus ojos en él y sube los brazos para sujetar su cuello, por debajo de las orejas, acercándolo de un pequeño tirón hasta unir sus labios.

Junsu es vagamente consciente de que Jung Yunho está a su derecha, a menos de un metro, y que sería capaz de derribarlo de un puñetazo sin despeinarse siquiera. Al igual que sabe que Jaejoong puede reaccionar en cualquier momento y apartarse violentamente, dándole una patada en sus partes nobles que lo deje temblando sobre el pavimento. Pero aun así se la juega. Porque cuenta conque el factor sorpresa le regale los segundos que necesita para lograr una respuesta instintiva de Jaejoong, casi animal, y que el shock deje tan descolocado a Yunho que sea incapaz de reaccionar hasta que termine.

Así que se olvida de Jung, de los sonidos ahogados que se propagan como una onda expansiva desde donde se encuentra, creando un silencio ominoso que de repente desciende sobre el campus como si el tiempo hubiese colisionado, encerrándolos en una burbuja donde los segundos dejan de correr. Y cierra los ojos, concentrándose en el calor de esos labios, permitiendo que lo envuelva el olor a almizcle y tabaco de Kim Jaejoong. Deja que su aliento choque ardiente contra la piel sensible y utiliza las manos para inclinar su rostro, mezcla de orden y caricia, mientras se pega por completo a él. Y atrapa entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Jaejoong en un gesto desprovisto de ternura, brusco y casi doloroso, que hace que al hombre entre sus brazos se le escape un gemido y abra la boca en muda sorpresa.

Justo lo que necesita.

Junsu sonríe, aun con el labio entre sus dientes, y mueve una de sus manos hasta la mandíbula, sujetando el mentón de Jaejoong con el pulgar para maximizar la apertura. Y se abandona, invadiendo la boca ajena con su lengua como si fuese el mejor de los banquetes, seduciendo con roces y caricias que despiertan de su parálisis a la del hombre entre sus brazos. En apenas segundos está respondiendo de forma igual de entusiasta, exigente y demandante, y Junsu tienta su suerte bajando la mano hasta agarrar con fuerza una de sus nalgas y empujarlo contra él, contra esa erección que arrastra desde que se ha levantado, culpa de su compañero de cuarto.

El gemido de Jaejoong llena sus oídos y hace temblar sus labios, y Junsu inclina más la cabeza y ondula sus caderas en perfecta sincronía con el movimiento de su lengua. Su mano derecha todavía apretando el culo de Jaejoong, y la izquierda sosteniendo con demasiada fuerza varios mechones en su nuca, tanta que probablemente esté cruzando ligeramente el umbral del dolor. Intuye que él lo prefiere así. No puede decir por qué, pero siempre ha pensado que tras los rostros más angelicales se esconden todos los pecados del mundo, y la lujuria suele ser el primero de una larga lista. Un pecado que él domina, aunque la mayor parte de la gente que lo conoce piense que no ha roto un plato en su vida.

No se equivoca con Jaejoong. Junsu retrocede con su lengua y vuelve a morderle el labio, con más fuerza esta vez, hasta que otro gemido gana su boca y siente la evidencia del deseo de Jaejoong contra su propia erección.

Misión cumplida.

Junsu sonríe, aflojando lentamente el agarre del pelo de su nuca, y se aparta de su boca, sin soltar su labio inferior hasta que se le escapa en el último segundo con un ligero siseo. Los ojos de Jaejoong están turbios y oscuros, casi desenfocados, y su rostro es la viva imagen del sexo, con los labios rojos y brillantes por la saliva y las mejillas arreboladas por el calor del momento.

Por un segundo, un breve instante, Junsu quiere más. Pero la presencia de Jung Yunho se vuelve de repente abrumadora, a su derecha, y siente la repentina necesidad de salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Así que lo hace. Sin mediar palabra se da la vuelta y se aleja del mismo modo en que llegó, con grandes y veloces pasos, e ignora la voz grave que grita que se detenga, cada vez más lejos, y los miles de cuchicheos que reverberan por doquier.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

**2.**

_“Lo importante no es el fin, sino el camino. Quien viaja demasiado aprisa se pierde la esencia del viaje.”_  
_Louis L’amour_

  
  


Los murmullos y las miradas lo acompañan en cada clase, como si sus compañeros de repente hubiesen descubierto que está ahí, del mismo modo en que uno contempla consternado un forúnculo nacido de la noche a la mañana. Junsu imagina, aun antes de llevar a cabo el reto, que el cotilleo se extenderá por toda la universidad, pero nunca llega a pensar que la velocidad de propagación sea tan alta. Porque cuando cuando cruza el umbral de su primera clase, ni diez minutos después del incidente, todas las cabezas se vuelven hacia él. La mayoría de las miradas son de sorpresa, unas cuantas de apreciación descarada, y un par incluso se atreven a mirarlo con odio, como si hubiese cometido el peor crimen de la historia. Junsu trata de ignorarlos a todos y seguir con su vida normal, pero se hace difícil cuando incluso los profesores lanzan miradas subrepticias en su dirección cada pocos minutos, como si estuviesen esperando que le naciese una nueva cabeza o algo parecido. Pero lo logra, porque en el arte de ignorar pocos pueden superarle, y Junsu está acostumbrado a caminar por el mundo sin que nada lo toque.

La prueba más dura llega en el almuerzo, cuando se encuentra cara a cara con su hermano, quien obviamente ya ha oído la historia. Junsu puede ver en sus ojos la censura, aún desde lejos, y suspira internamente, dispuesto a pasar el mal trago cuanto antes. Todo lo que quiere hacer es volver a su habitación y comprobar si tiene ya un segundo reto que lo deje más cerca de recuperar lo que le han robado, pero para eso debe quitarse a Junho de encima.

Arrastra su bandeja hasta la mesa habitual y se sienta frente a su hermano.

—Lo que has oído es probablemente cierto —dice a modo de saludo, cogiendo los palillos para comenzar a comer.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces hace meses que estás acostándote con Kim Jaejoong y Jung Yunho?

Junsu se atraganta con el primer bocado y necesita toser para recomponerse, ofreciendo una estampa más bien patética.

—¿Qué?

—Es lo que todo el mundo está diciendo. Hay gente que incluso jura haberos visto en situaciones comprometidas en los lugares más variopintos.

Debería haberlo imaginado. La gente es retorcida por naturaleza y demasiado curiosa para su propio bien. De un hecho aislado, apenas un beso en medio del patio principal, han sacado toda una historia que seguramente sea más larga cada vez que la cuentan. Una que estará llena de detalles sórdidos y mentiras bien envueltas diseñadas para parecer interesantes frente a la persona a quien se las repiten. Patético y lamentable.

Junsu pone los ojos en blanco, repentinamente cansado, y se dispone a aclararle el asunto a su hermano. Pero ni siquiera ha separado los labios para elaborar su respuesta cuando cambia de opinión. No tiene ni idea de cuál va a ser el siguiente reto al que tenga que enfrentarse, ni si eso generará otro tipo de rumores que vuelvan a llegar a oídos de Junho, hasta repetir esa escena una y otra vez. Aclarar en ese instante que está equivocado no es suficiente, no cuando no puede hacerlo partícipe del chantaje al que está siendo sometido.

Odia mentirle, pero esa es, probablemente, la mejor solución al problema, al menos por el momento. Puede que algún día le cuente la verdad, cuando todo termine y requiera su ayuda para encontrar al cabrón que le chantajea.

—Y yo pensando que habíamos sido discretos… —dice en su lugar, aludiendo a la inexistente relación que piensa que tiene.

Esta vez es Junho el que se atraganta con su bebida, toda la sangre acumulándose en su rostro a la velocidad del rayo.

—¿Qué?

—Ya te lo he dicho, todo lo que has oído es cierto.

—No me lo creo —replica, con esa mirada suspicaz que pone siempre que algo no le cuadra—. Me habría dado cuenta de que tu…

Su silencio es más elocuente que sus palabras, y hace que Junsu sonría por primera vez desde que se ha embarcado en esa aventura.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Junho? ¿Haberte enterado por otras fuentes o descubrir que tu hermano pequeño tiene vida sexual?

El rubor se hace más intenso en la cara de Junho, que aparta la mirada hasta centrarla en su plato, como si de repente fuese lo más interesante del mundo. A todas luces está intentando encontrarle sentido a todo ese asunto, conciliar la imagen de su hermano pequeño con todo lo que habrá oído en el campus durante la mañana, sin lograrlo. Y la estampa es tan hilarante que Junsu a duras penas contiene una carcajada.

—Tu vida sexual no es cosa mía —responde por fin, tras un largo y tenso silencio.

Junsu sonríe y asiente, antes de responder:

—En eso estamos de acuerdo.

 

**—~oOo~—**

  
  


La pantalla de su ordenador está encendida, parpadeando con un nuevo mensaje. Junsu cierra la puerta, dejando la carpeta sobre la cama y se acerca hasta el escritorio, esperando descubrir qué nueva tortura le espera. Ni siquiera se sienta antes de pulsar sobre la notificación y abrir la pantalla del chat privado.

* * *

_“Enhorabuena, reto superado. Con nota. No pensaba que el siempre correcto y desabrido Kim Junsu fuese capaz de provocar tanto en apenas segundos. Mis respetos._

_¿Pero podrás obtener tan buenos resultados en el siguiente?_

_Segundo reto: Demostrar que la mayor parte de los rumores que corren por la universidad son ciertos, logrando que te vean en una situación comprometida con la otra parte involucrada. La prueba se considerará superada si consigues que todo el equipo de fútbol abandone la estancia por sentirse demasiado incómodos con la situación._

_Sujeto: Jung Yunho, capitán del equipo de fútbol._  
_Lugar: Vestuarios del club._  
_Tiempo límite: Hasta el siguiente partido.”_

* * *

¿Es que ese tipo piensa hacer que Yunho y Jaejoong rompan por su culpa? Porque sino no se entiende tanta fijación con esa pareja, ni que involucre al resto de la universidad en sus maquinaciones. Si su objetivo es hacérselo pasar mal a él, debería buscar situaciones humillantes con sujetos al azar, probablemente los más asociales y estéticamente cuestionables que residan en el campus o alrededores.

Pero no. Elige a hombres que sobresalen a la media, tanto en altura como en atractivo. Hombres que ya son extremadamente populares antes de que comience a involucrarlos en rumores escabrosos. Hombres que hacen que Junsu piense más en términos de _“recompensa”_ que de _“castigo”_ , porque aunque sea fugaz e irreal, tenerlos a su merced, por breve que sea el encuentro, le genera sensaciones tan placenteras que está seguro de que no las va a olvidar. Al menos si resulta ser medianamente parecido a lo que pudo disfrutar con Kim Jaejoong.

Si bien su suerte podría ser peor, no le gusta. No por quienes son, sino por lo que son. Jaejoong y Yunho son pareja, una bastante consolidada, por lo que sabe. Crear problemas entre ellos no le parece bien, porque aunque luego pueda explicarlo, cuando todo termine, el mal trago o las posibles discusiones entre ellos no podrá borrarlas. Y si terminan por su culpa va a sentirse miserable.

Junsu suspira, aun apoyado con las manos sobre el escritorio, y escucha cómo se abre la puerta del baño.

—¿Ya estás de vuelta?

Junsu cierra despacio la pantalla del ordenador, como quien no quiere la cosa, antes de girarse hacia su compañero de cuarto. Y se le atraganta la respuesta al contemplar ese cuerpo todavía húmedo, envuelto con una toalla blanca a la altura de la cintura, mientras seca su pelo castaño con otra.

Intenta tragar, con la boca de repente demasiado seca, y busca su voz en ese rincón oscuro en el que se ha escondido.

—Sí, no tengo clases de tarde.

—Qué suerte. Yo tengo que aguantar a Kang Hodong durante tres horas, y es patético cuando trata de hacerse el gracioso, que es casi siempre.

Junsu asiente, incapaz de responder con palabras, y se gira, agachándose para recoger la carpeta que arrojó sobre su cama al llegar. Una burda excusa para dejar de mirar el escultural cuerpo que le saluda todas las mañanas, y que es su principal tormento en esa residencia.

Antes de llegar a la universidad, Junsu tuvo algunos escarceos con chicos, disfrutando y explorando su sexualidad, pero solía preferir, por lo general, al sexo femenino para sus encuentros. Era más fácil ligar con chicas, terriblemente sencillo convencerlas para que se dejaran llevar entre sus brazos. Y en verdad le gustaba la forma agradable y fresca en que olían sus perfumes, la suavidad de sus cuerpos y el modo delicado en que lo abrazaban después, como si creyesen que iba a salvarlas de todo mal.

Pero desde Shim Changmin su preferencia ha cambiado, inclinándose de forma terriblemente delatora hacia el sexo masculino. Junsu ni siquiera lo ha tocado, más allá de roces casuales e involuntarios cuando se cruzan en la habitación, o tropiezan de camino al baño. Pero no está ciego. Ni mucho menos. Y Changmin es de lejos el hombre más atractivo que ha conocido en su vida. Verlo salir de esa guisa de la ducha, todos los días del año, es el mayor de los espectáculos eróticos que ha visto nunca, y una auténtica prueba para su libido y su control.

Si no compartiesen habitación, o residencia, Junsu ya habría intentado algo. Aun sabiendo que Changmin es hijo del primer ministro y que todo lo que hace se convierte en noticia. Pero la comparten. Y su familia odia los escándalos. Así que se conforma con desahogarse los fines de semana, cuando sale de la universidad y puede ser más él mismo.

O al menos lo hacía antes de ese chantaje. Al paso que va terminará envuelto en un escándalo peor que follar hasta olvidarse de su nombre con el hijo del primer ministro.

—Por cierto —dice Changmin, tras su silencio—. Jung Yunho ha venido a buscarte hace un rato. Creo que tenéis… un asuntillo pendiente. Por así decirlo.

Su voz es tan jocosa que Junsu no duda ni por un segundo de que haya escuchado los rumores, o al menos una gran parte de ellos. Porque obviamente no se cree lo de tengan una relación a tres bandas, no después de ver con sus propios ojos el más que probable cabreo de Yunho por besar a su novio en sus mismísimas narices.

Junsu vuelve a suspirar, sin girarse, y responde quedamente:

—Sí. Lo solucionaremos pronto.

 

**—~oOo~—**

  
  


Ser audaz y directo ha funcionado a la perfección una vez, y Junsu ni siquiera se plantea cambiar de estrategia. Sobre todo porque intuye que si le da tiempo a Yunho para pensar o pedirle explicaciones, todo puede complicarse hasta un punto en que no haya vuelta atrás, y terminar con todas sus opciones de recuperar el balón. Por eso se planta esa misma tarde en los vestuarios del club de fútbol, tras el entrenamiento diario y pregunta por el capitán a la primera persona que ve.

No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta, por la sonrisa socarrona y el interés con que lo mira de arriba abajo, de que ese chico ha escuchado los rumores. Y si en algo se parece ese equipo a aquel al que pertenecía Junsu cuando iba al instituto, probablemente llevan puteando a Yunho con ello toda la tarde. Podría ser un inconveniente, porque el cabreo que ya tenía se habrá multiplicado por cien, pero Junsu ni siquiera se plantea cambiar de planes. Las emociones, sean las que sean, siempre van a jugar más a su favor que la indiferencia, sobre todo si se trata de emociones fuertes como la vergüenza o la ira.

El chico amplía su sonrisa y señala hacia el fondo, lo que supone es la zona de las duchas. Por supuesto, también se ofrece a acompañarlo, probablemente para no perderse el siguiente gran escándalo que va a circular en boca de toda la universidad.

Ni siquiera hace falta que le señale cuál es. La ducha es comunal, sin ninguna intimidad más allá del vapor que se eleva en pequeñas nubes en los puntos donde hay cuerpos desnudos. Y en la estancia, la espalda de Yunho, cerca del centro, destaca como si estuviese perfilada con hilos de oro, sus músculos marcados por los regueros de agua ni remotamente tan caliente como se siente Junsu con esa visión. Los brazos tampoco no se quedan atrás, fuertes y marcados, capaces de hacer verdadero daño a un hipotético enemigo si se lo propone… capaces también de sostener con determinación y arrullar con pasión desmedida.

Probablemente son una advertencia que debería escuchar, porque si se convierte en el objeto de su ira la cosa puede acabar con alguno de sus huesos roto tras una descomunal paliza. Pero le provocan justamente lo opuesto a rechazo, y Junsu está cansado de ignorar sus instintos y tener que mantener la cabeza fría para no saltarle encima a su compañero de habitación.

Así que avanza hacia Yunho, con suavidad, tratando de no hacer ruido con sus pasos. Y se detiene tras esa espalda, bebiendo de ella justo desde donde el agua de la ducha no lo salpica. Inspira, dejando que el vapor lo caliente por dentro, que el deseo repentino lo consuma un poco más, solo un poco, lo justo para que las yemas de sus dedos se vuelvan pesadas y sensibles ante el anhelo de tocar su piel. Y entonces da un paso adelante, metiéndose bajo el chorro de agua, y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar rodea la cintura mojada con sus brazos y posa sus labios en la nuca mojada de Yunho, empapándose de él por completo.

Los silbidos jocosos llenan la estancia al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo entre sus brazos se tensa, y Junsu siente las manos que se posan sobre las suyas, tratando de deshacerse de su agarre, como la caricia que en realidad no son. No puede evitarlo y su respuesta es apretar más los brazos en torno a él y ponerse de puntillas, subiendo con sus labios a través de la piel sensible de su cuello, hasta llegar a su oído. Y aprovecha el murmullo de las duchas y los silbidos que todavía les rodean para susurrar sin que le escuchen:

—Te lo explicaré después, te lo prometo. Cuando se hayan ido. Ayúdame a echarlos.

Es una pobre excusa y no sabe si va a funcionar, pero Junsu es consciente de que en cuestión de fuerza no puede medirse con Yunho. Ya nota los brazos cansados debido a la presión que ejerce Jung sobre ellos, y es cuestión de segundos, puede que minutos, que se escape y le rompa la nariz de un puñetazo.

Junsu suspira contra su cuello y afloja el abrazo, permitiendo que se gire hacia él. Su mirada está a medio camino entre la consternación y la sorpresa, y da un pequeño paso atrás mientras frunce el entrecejo, como si lo estuviese evaluando. Todo lo que Junsu puede hacer es mantener las manos a ambos costados de su cintura, sin ejercer presión y desear que pueda ver en su rostro toda la sinceridad que espera le hayan transmitido sus palabras.

Es apenas perceptible, un pequeño movimiento descendente de su cabeza y una mirada de soslayo a los chicos del equipo, que ríen desde diferentes puntos de la estancia, pero Junsu lo registra a la perfección. Consentimiento. Y no piensa desaprovecharlo.

Dando el paso que los separa, Junsu vuelve a pegarse a su piel, completamente mojada y desnuda, y sube la mano derecha para girar el rostro de Yunho hacia el suyo y unir sus labios. No es pasional, no con la crudeza que emplea con Jaejoong, que conquista y somete. Es mucho más lento y minucioso, recreándose en la humedad que se cuela entre ellos, en el calor que nace en ese punto y se extiende por sus venas como el veneno. No hay dientes, ni juego, ni siquiera seducción estudiada. Solo labios acariciándose y descubriéndose en cada roce, alientos contenidos entre el vapor que les rodea, y cuando los separan para unir sus lenguas Junsu siente como si hubiese besado esa boca mil veces, porque el movimiento es instintivo y se acoplan uno a otro con la facilidad de los amantes.

Junsu no contiene el gemido que arrebata su aliento y muere en la boca de Yunho. Y recibe con gusto la reverberación del que se le escapa a él cuando mueve la cadera y su pantalón mojado le roza la polla desnuda.

Vagamente escucha las protestas de los demás, y cómo poco a poco todo va quedando en silencio. Se dedica a perderse en esa experiencia que no va a repetirse y disfrutar del mejor de manjares y la bebida más embriagante, todo a la vez, haciendo explotar sus sentidos.

Cuando se separan para tomar aliento, después de minutos que se sienten como horas, están solos. Y de repente siente frío, provocado a medias por su ropa empapada y la ausencia de Yunho, que se gira para cerrar el agua de la ducha y se aleja hacia los colgadores en busca de una toalla.

Suspira, consciente de que todo ha terminado, trayendo consigo el momento de las explicaciones.

—Toma —dice Yunho, tendiéndole una toalla blanca—. Te resfriarás si sigues con eso puesto.

Abre los ojos sorprendido y extiende la mano torpemente hacia la toalla que le está ofreciendo. No se espera esa muestra de amabilidad, no tras todo lo que ha hecho a lo largo de ese día para cargarse su relación con Jaejoong, y probablemente su imagen frente al equipo. Ese hombre debería estar odiando hasta el aire que respira, aun después de haber decidido ayudarle por algún impulso repentino. Debería estar maldiciendo hasta al último de sus ancestros y desearle la peor de las suertes.

Y en lugar de darle la paliza de su vida, le ofrece una toalla para que se envuelva en ella.

—Lo siento —dice, sin apenas darse cuenta, con la toalla olvidada en su mano—. Te juro que no pretendo que cortes tu relación con Jaejoong, ni nada parecido.

—Tienes una curiosa manera de demostrarlo —replica, pero no hay ni un solo ápice de ira reconocible en su voz.

—Lo sé. Y lo siento —repite, mirándolo a los ojos—. Hay una razón para ello, te lo juro. Pero… por ahora no puedo dártela. Dame un par de días y te lo contaré todo, a ti, a Jaejoong y a todas las personas que se vean afectadas por esto. Pero por ahora…

No continúa. El aire se le escapa entre dientes, porque es perfectamente consciente de lo pobre que suena su explicación. Si estuviese en su lugar, si alguien se dedicase a besar a la persona que ama frente a sus ojos y luego se presentase con una explicación así, Junsu lo mataría. O al menos lo intentaría. Porque es pueril y parece sacado de un mal guión de una peli de serie B.

Pero no puede hacer otra cosa. Es todo lo que le permite ese asqueroso chantaje.

Resopla y mira a Yunho, casi suplicante. Y apenas puede creer en su suerte cuando responde:

—Está bien. Lo estaré esperando.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

**3.**

_“Vive siempre como si este fuera el último día de tu vida, porque el mañana es inseguro, el ayer no te pertenece y solamente el hoy es tuyo.”_  
_S. Maximiliano Kolbe_

  
  


* * *

_“A juzgar por los interesantísimos rumores que corren a lo largo de toda la universidad, reto superado. Y en tiempo récord, otra vez. Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, Kim Junsu._  
  
_Supongo que estarás deseando conocer tu siguiente reto, así que aquí va: Debes conseguir pasar toda una noche en la habitación del objetivo, utilizando los medios que sean necesarios para convencerlo. La prueba estará superada si permaneces en su habitación hasta el amanecer._  
  
_Sujeto: Park Yoochun, delegado de la cuarta planta de la residencia Este._  
_Lugar: Habitación privada del sujeto._  
_Tiempo límite: Una semana.”_

* * *

El mensaje llega cuando está terminando de lavarse los dientes. Junsu lo escucha y le echa una mirada cansada a su reflejo en el espejo antes de salir del baño para leerlo. Afortunadamente su compañero ya está dormido, tapado hasta las cejas como si temiese perder calor, y no tiene que fingir que no lo ve o esforzarse en que sus facciones no dejen traslucir un interés para nada inocente.

El nuevo reto le provoca una sensación distinta a la que le han provocado los dos anteriores. Espera más perversión y exposición pública, pero no. Porque pasar la noche en el cuarto de alguien más puede deberse a miles de motivos que no tengan que ver necesariamente con sexo. Y en teoría solo los dos ocupantes sabrían lo que ocurre entre las paredes de la habitación. Además, en apariencia, no requiere de él una implicación personal, sólo dotes de convicción y la capacidad de inventar una buena excusa.

Pero Junsu sabe, aun antes de intentarlo siquiera, que no va a ser tan fácil. Porque a Yoochun, al igual que a Jaejoong y Yunho, le precede su fama. Y a diferencia de estos, no es nada halagüeña. No es casualidad que sea delegado de planta estando en segundo año de universidad, ni que el cuarto piso sea el que reciba menos quejas internas de todo el complejo. Yoochun es un hueso. Extremadamente selectivo con sus amistades, frío y distante con todos los demás aun cuando jamás pierde la educación. Una sola palabra suya basta para que el más desordenado de los hombres se ponga a limpiar y colocar todo como si no fuese a ver otro día, y su mirada, especialmente por las mañanas, es capaz de congelar de puro miedo hasta al más pintado.

Junsu sólo lo ha visto sonreír —sonreír de verdad, no su sonrisa educada— dos veces, y en ambas ocasiones fue con la misma persona: la que duerme felizmente en la cama de al lado.

Desgraciadamente no puede pedirle a Changmin que convenza a Yoochun por él. No sin contarle el porqué necesita pasar una noche allí.

Junsu no se engaña. Una mentira simple no va a funcionar, y si da un paso en falso puede ganarse una amonestación oficial. Pero tiene que intentarlo, porque una cosa sí le ha quedado clara con esta nueva petición: la persona que le ha robado su reliquia no lo está utilizando a él como un medio para lograr un fin. No como pensó en un principio, convirtiéndolo en el instrumento capaz de fraguar la ruptura de una relación, o generando grandes rumores que ensombrezcan otros hechos que deben pasar desapercibidos.

No.

Él, Junsu, es el fin. Y si está en lo cierto, eso sólo le deja un camino.

 

**—~oOo~—**

  
  


—Quiero acostarme contigo.

Lo dice en cuanto Park Yoochun abre la puerta, descalzo, en pijama y con expresión de querer asesinar a toda la humanidad. Sabe perfectamente que no son horas de llamar a la puerta de nadie. Es miércoles pasada la medianoche y al día siguiente la mayoría de los estudiantes tienen clases desde muy temprano, pero perder el tiempo en banalidades cuando tiene trabajo por delante nunca ha estado entre sus defectos.

Junsu lo encara, decidido, y disfruta viendo cómo la ira deja paso al desconcierto en las facciones del hombre. Desde que recibió el mensaje, hace algo más de una hora, ha pensado detenidamente en ello. Podría inventarse una excusa rocambolesca y tratar de poner en práctica sus dotes interpretativas para lograr el objetivo, pero Junsu sabe que nunca ha sido un buen actor. Su cara suele dejar traslucir lo que piensa de verdad, y las explicaciones más absurdas huyen de sus labios en cuanto se pone nervioso.

Por eso se ha decidido por el camino fácil, a pesar de todas sus normas relativas a la vida universitaria. Porque si los dos retos anteriores le han enseñado algo es que la persona que lo chantajea disfruta de cierto tipo de espectáculos, y si le ha impuesto una prueba en apariencia inocente es porque sabe que la única razón por la que Park Yoochun accedería a compartir su preciado cuarto durante una noche no lo es.

Y porque, si tiene que ser sincero consigo mismo, después de ver a Changmin salir de la ducha como la representación en carne y hueso de un dios de la lujuria, y besar a dos hombres increíblemente atractivos ese mismo día, su libido está por las nubes. Y Park Yoochun está lejos de resultarle indiferente, sobre todo después de esa mirada dura con que le recibe, que en lugar de provocarle rechazo hace que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas despierten.

—¿Qué? —responde por fin, frunciendo el entrecejo, pero ni remotamente tan cabreado con el universo como unos segundos atrás.

—Me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Y quiero pasar toda la noche contigo.

No miente, porque lo que ve no le desagrada en absoluto. El chico es alto, algo delgado de más para su gusto, pero con un rostro capaz de atraer todas las miradas sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Su piel parece sacada de una revista, con labios hechos para el placer y una mirada que ni siquiera enfadada o sorprendida esconde del todo el volcán de emociones que hay en su interior.

Y entonces le regala una sonrisa lenta, estudiada para la seducción, y Junsu se siente inseguro y pequeño sobre sus propios pies.

—Me halagas… ¿Pero qué te hace pensar que yo también quiero?

No puede evitarlo. Junsu sonríe también, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, y da un paso más cerca de él, bajando el tono de voz hasta volverlo confidente.

—Que sigues aquí y no me has cerrado la puerta en las narices.

—Recibir una confesión de amor siempre es bonito, no tengo por qué ser grosero aun cuando no corresponda a ella.

—Aquí nadie ha hablado de amor. Solo de sexo.

Yoochun amplía su sonrisa, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Puede que me diviertas.

—Podemos divertirnos juntos si me invitas a entrar.

—No sé. Apenas te conozco. Puedes ser un ladrón o un asesino en potencia. Es arriesgado.

—No me creo, ni por un segundo, que nunca hayas tenido sexo con un desconocido. Uno que podría ser todo eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tu forma de mirar es pura lujuria —dice, acercándose más a él sin perder de vista sus ojos—, porque es evidente que te gustan los juegos, y el que disfruta del juego suele adorar la caza —posa una mano en el hombro de Yoochun, que encuentra sorprendentemente duro, y la mueve en una caricia en dirección al cuello—. Y porque has oído los rumores que hablan de mi, sabes que voy a besarte y no estás huyendo…

Le deja espacio para una réplica, mientras se acerca lentamente, pero esta no llega. Junsu lo ve contener el aliento y no puede evitar marcar su sonrisa justo un instante antes de que sus bocas se unan.

Como espera sus labios son cálidos y suaves, de una forma que por un momento le da la impresión de estar besando a una chica. Pero sólo dura un segundo, porque entonces los brazos de Yoochun caen de su pecho y se anclan a ambos lados de la cintura de Junsu, con una fuerza que no parece poseer, y esos labios carnosos que apenas ha probado se separan, casi demasiado pronto, para dejar paso a las caricias de una lengua que sabe perfectamente cuál es su papel.

Junsu se deja arrastrar con gusto a esa vorágine de sensaciones que le genera cuando invade su boca, de esa forma arrolladora en que el agua desciende a toda velocidad por una catarata. Es suave y decadente, concienzudo y al mismo tiempo tan visceral, tan masculino, que Junsu siente cómo lo lleva rápidamente al abismo. Sabe besar, demasiado bien, tanto que lo ha convertido en un arte, y Junsu está de repente ansioso por conocer qué otras habilidades posee.

Lo empuja lentamente hacia el interior de la habitación, sin apartarse de sus labios, y le da una patada a la puerta para cerrarla. Aunque no es el único que logra un avance. Las manos de Yoochun han ganado sus caderas, y sin que apenas se de cuenta han encontrado un camino bajo su pantalón en una caricia que hace que su vello se erice y un gemido escape de sus labios.

—Dios, es el mejor culo de la historia —dice Yoochun, separándose apenas de sus labios, mientras aprieta sus nalgas para marcar más claramente a qué se refiere.

Junsu ríe, desinhibido y se aparta un poco, dándole un empujón que aleja esas manos y termina con Yoochun sobre la cama. Sabe que tiene un buen culo, no es la primera que lo escucha, pero no va a permitir que Yoochun se centre en él todavía. Quiere volverlo loco primero, hacer que lo desee como hace mucho que no desea a nadie y convertirse, por unas horas, en el centro y periferia de todo su universo.

Por eso no pierde el tiempo. Junsu se agacha entre las piernas abiertas de Yoochun y desata el nudo de su pantalón de pijama, bajándolo lo justo para que su polla quede a la vista. Siente cómo se sobresalta un poco, como si ese movimiento audaz le sorprendiera, pero cuando sube la mirada todo lo que hay en sus labios es una sonrisa lasciva.

Una que está deseando borrar.

Baja un poco más la molesta tela y comienza a masajear su polla cuidadosamente, muy, muy despacio, subiendo y bajando sin apenas rozarla, en una velada caricia de lo que vendrá después. Aprovecha la otra mano para subir su camiseta, dejando al descubierto un tentador pedazo de piel que pide a gritos ser mordida… pero aún no lo hace. Se limita a mirarlo a los ojos, esos que aun sonríen, y aprieta el agarre en torno a su miembro, haciendo la caricia más intensa mientras acelera.

La expresión de Yoochun apenas varía, solo separa ligeramente los labios y apoya las manos en la cama, deleitándose con el espectáculo.

Junsu sonríe y acelera un poco más, mientras siente como la polla de Yoochun, completamente erecta ahora, comienza a humedecerse en la punta. El trozo de piel bajo su ombligo sigue tentándolo profundamente, y en esta ocasión no se resiste a acercar sus labios a él y besarlo. Al parecer es una zona muy sensible para Yoochun, que inspira profundamente mientras se retrae de forma involuntaria. Junsu traza un sendero de besos a través de su piel, desde su ombligo hasta la base de su miembro, y luego regresa, humedeciendo la zona con la lengua, acariciando también con sus dientes la superficie suave y lisa. Su mano derecha aún moviéndose sobre su polla, potenciando el movimiento con la presión de sus dedos, mientras la respiración de Yoochun se hace aún más pesada.

Aun así no hace ademán de moverse. La única concesión que Yoochun hace es apretar los dedos de sus manos en sendos puños, atrapando parte de las sábanas entre ellos, inequívoca confesión de que no es para nada indiferente a sus caricias.

Perfecto. Junsu sonríe, aun pegado a su piel, y aparta la mano de su pulsante erección. No le ve la cara, pero casi puede apostar a que Yoochun contiene un gemido frustrado. Y decide que va a provocarlo un poquito más, solo un poco, hasta que su voz se rompa.

Acerca la boca a su polla, pero sin tocarla todavía, respirando sobre la humedad de la punta, mientras con la mano derecha busca sus testículos. Y los acaricia, lentamente, sintiendo el escalofrío de anticipación que recorre el cuerpo de su amante ante sus atenciones. Junsu echa una mirada fugaz a su rostro, que ya no sonríe, justo antes de acercarse por completo a su erección y metérsela en la boca.

Esta vez Yoochun no puede silenciar el gemido que escapa de sus labios. Y Junsu, en respuesta, lo acaricia con su lengua, agarrando la base con su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha sigue acariciando sus testículos. La respiración de ambos se acelera, mientras las caricias de Junsu se hacen más y más profundas, arrastrando su lengua a través de las gruesas venas que se adivinan en la superficie, y luego engulléndola una y otra vez, mientras sus manos acompañan el movimiento hasta donde su boca no alcanza.

Pronto toda pretensión de calma queda olvidada, cuando las manos de Yoochun se hunden en su cabello, marcándole el ritmo, y sus gemidos se hacen completamente audibles. La crispación de sus dedos, tirando ligeramente de su pelo, y la completa tensión de su cuerpo, húmedo de transpiración, indican claramente que está más allá de cualquier pensamiento racional, a completa y total merced de Junsu.

Es el momento en que debe parar, lo sabe, al menos si no quiere que la diversión termine tan rápido. Pero no lo hace. Acelera el ritmo todavía más, lamiendo más rápido y profundo, mientras los dedos de Yoochun le hacen daño al tirar de él. Está cerca, pero Junsu todavía puede atormentarlo un poco más antes de que llegue al final. Mueve sus manos más fuerte, acompañando las caricias de su boca, presionando, acelerando, urgiéndolo más y más…

—Para, para, voy a…

No le hace caso. Junsu succiona, moviendo su lengua, y aprieta los testículos de Yoochun de ese modo en que a él mismo le vuelve loco. Y siente los espasmos comenzar a recorrer el cuerpo de su amante un instante antes de saborear su orgasmo caliente y espeso, sus oídos llenándose del gemido más erótico que ha escuchado en la vida.

Junsu traga y se aparta de él, sintiendo sus propios pantalones demasiado estrechos para la erección galopante que lleva a cuestas.

—Joder —exclama Yoochun, con demasiado aire—. Tienes una boca prodigiosa.

—Gracias —replica divertido, dándole tiempo a que se recupere del orgasmo abrumador que acaba de proporcionarle.

—No me extraña que Changmin esté tan obsesionado contigo.

Junsu frunce el entrecejo ante su respuesta, seguro de que ha escuchado mal debido a la falta de sangre en su cerebro.

—¿Cómo dices?

Yoochun lo mira fijamente un segundo, la sorpresa completamente visible en la apertura excesiva de sus ojos.

—Dios, no lo sabes —exclama, riéndose como si hubiese contado el mejor chiste de la historia—. ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? Changmin no es precisamente bueno disimulando.

—¿Te refieres a Shim Changmin? ¿El Changmin que comparte habitación conmigo? —pregunta consternado, sintiéndose de repente como si hubiese cruzado un portal y hubiese aterrizado en una realidad paralela.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué crees que ha urdido todo este absurdo jueguito suyo?

La palabra resuena en sus oídos como una bala de cañón, aturdiéndolo por completo. ¿Juego? ¿Un juego de retos absurdos diseñado para convertir su vida en un espectáculo público a costa de acciones que deberían permanecer en la intimidad? ¿Un chantaje vil para obtener de él cosas que no quiere dar?

Junsu se pone en pie como un resorte y se acerca a Yoochun, encarándolo de forma amenazante.

—¿Qué juego? —pregunta con un tono demasiado tranquilo, el mismo que siempre hace que su hermano se encoja de miedo.

No funciona del todo con Yoochun, que solo sonríe como un idiota.

—Creo que lo sabes.

No se molesta en contestar, ni en decir adiós. Junsu se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación dando un portazo, olvidándose por completo de lo que acaba de pasar y de que se supone que debía quedarse toda la noche en ese cuarto. Porque en su mente solo resuena un nombre, como lo harían las mil campanas del Apocalipsis.

Changmin.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

**4.**

_“El hombre es mortal por sus temores e inmortal por sus deseos.”_  
_Pitágoras_

  
  


Junsu ni siquiera se molesta en buscar la pelota cuando llega a su cuarto como una exhalación. Si es verdad que Changmin es el cabecilla de esa conspiración diseñada para volverlo loco, ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para descubrir su punto débil, cuando ni siquiera recuerda haber hablado del balón que le regaló su padre en su presencia. Y para poder escribirle los mensajes de forma anónima tuvo, por fuerza, que hackear la plataforma digital de la universidad para borrar todo rastro. A buen seguro no habrá escondido la prueba del delito donde Junsu pueda encontrarla por un casual, desbaratando un plan por lo demás sin fallos.

Si no se cuenta, por supuesto, la indiscreción de su amiguito.

Junsu observa con furia el bulto bajo las mantas de la cama de Changmin e inspira con fuerza. Yoochun dice que es malo disimulando, pero Junsu no está para nada de acuerdo. El cabrón es bueno, porque ha sido capaz de enviar mensajes incluso fingiéndose dormido, por si acaso llegaba a tener la más mínima sospecha de su participación. Y todo lo que ha sorprendido en su mirada en todo el tiempo que llevan compartiendo cuarto es diversión. Nunca nada parecido a anhelo o un deseo ardiente y repentino.

Aunque puede, solo puede, que se deba a que la mayor parte de las veces Junsu ha intentado no mirar.

Pero ya no va a reprimirse más. No después del día que lleva. Aunque sea lo último que haga.

Junsu avanza hasta la cama de su compañero y de un tirón le arrebata las mantas que lo cubren, ganándose una mirada legañosa y sorprendida de su parte cuando abre los ojos. Evidentemente acaba de despertarse y no entiende para nada ese arrebato.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta con voz pastosa, mientras se incorpora sobre los codos para mirarlo.

La respuesta de Junsu es un puñetazo en toda la cara, que hace gemir a Changmin por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué coño te pasa? —la furia es audible en su voz, mientras se incorpora masajeándose la mandíbula—. ¿A qué viene esto?

—¿Y lo preguntas? ¿Tu que me has tenido todo el día de aquí para allá como una marioneta besando a todos tus amigos?

La comprensión penetra lentamente en Changmin. Junsu se da cuenta del momento exacto en entiende que lo sabe todo, porque su ceño pierde fuerza, sus labios se vuelven menos rígidos y esquiva su mirada durante un segundo. Solo necesita otro instante para recomponerse y volver a ofrecer una imagen antagonista a su persona.

Y se da cuenta de lo que quería decir Yoochun con que es malo disimulando.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—A lo mejor si te golpeo otra vez te despejo las ideas.

—Puedes intentarlo —lo reta Changmin, inclinando la cabeza y sonriendo de medio lado.

Cabrón. Puto exhibicionista. Changmin es totalmente consciente de la imagen que está ofreciendo, erguido entre las sábanas, con unos pantalones negros por toda vestimenta, dejando a la vista ese cuerpo escultural que puebla sus pesadillas. Y la sonrisa, descarada y llena de malicia, es la guinda de un pastel que hace semanas que Junsu se muere por saborear.

Además, por lo que ha dicho Yoochun hace semanas que podrían estar follando como adolescentes por todo el campus, sin necesidad de haber llegado a ese punto en el que están.

Junsu siente su vientre contraído con la impotencia, la frustración y las ganas de volver a pegarle hasta borrar todo rastro de diversión de sus rasgos. Lo que hace en su lugar es sentarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Changmin, en un movimiento fugaz, y someter con su boca la sonrisa de su compañero.

No es ni remotamente gentil o cuidadoso. Es brusco en cada caricia de sus labios, casi violento, mientras se mueve contra él sin reprimir ni un ápice de lo que siente. Junsu sube sus manos hasta atrapar el rostro de Changmin y lo inclina sin piedad para tener un mejor acceso a su boca, pegándose por completo a él e impidiendo que se cuele ningún aire entre ellos. Lo siente caliente, abrasador, probablemente debido al calor que le ofrecían las sábanas hasta que lo alejó de ellas, y Junsu aprovecha su postura dominante para obligarle a separar los labios y conquistar su lengua.

La sensación es abrumadora, casi demasiado buena para ser cierta. Junsu siente cómo se eleva sobre todos los mortales con cada roce de la lengua de Changmin, que abandona desde el primer momento cualquier pretensión de mantenerse distante. Es mejor de lo que ha imaginado que sería, y despierta cada poro de su piel haciéndolo hipersensible a su contacto. Junsu puede notar las manos acariciando su espalda, subiendo lentamente su camiseta y erizándole el vello a su paso. Y gime cuando usa las uñas para bajar por su columna en un roce que le vuelve loco.

Se aparta lo justo para dejar que le arrebate la camiseta, y la mirada que Changmin le regala baja directa hasta su polla, haciendo que mueva la cadera de forma involuntaria.

—Sabes a Yoochun —comenta Changmin, riendo ante su expresión necesitada y la urgencia de su movimiento—. No pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Junsu se inclina y usa los dientes para morder su hombro ante el no tan velado recuerdo de los retos a los que ha sido sometido. El siseo de Changmin, así como sus dedos clavándose en la piel de su espalda le dicen claramente que no es tan dueño de sí como pretende aparentar.

—¿Y cómo conoces tu el sabor de Yoochun? —replica, sin despegar los labios de su piel, haciendo que su voz reverbere en el cuerpo de su compañero.

—Conozco todo de Yoochun…

Junsu vuelve a morder, y el siseo se convierte en gemido y movimiento de cadera, que hace que sienta la polla de Changmin pulsando bajo la propia.

—¿También de Yunho y Jaejoong?

Entonces Changmin se mueve, tan rápido como lo hizo él cuando se sentó sobre sus piernas, puede que incluso un poco más. Empuja a Junsu hacia atrás y lo acompaña en el movimiento hasta apresarlo contra el colchón, uniendo sus caderas de forma que esta vez sus erecciones se alínean por completo. Ambos gimen ante el contacto y aumentan la fricción al moverse uno contra otro.

—Por supuesto. Pero no voy a permitir que pienses en ellos, no ahora.

Junsu ríe, porque lo dice tan serio y su mirada es tan penetrante que por un segundo piensa que está celoso. Y es hilarante, porque ha sido el mismo Changmin quien lo ha puesto en situaciones comprometidas con sus amigos, no tendría ningún sentido una emoción tan banal como los celos cuando está ahí con él, y a diferencia de las experiencias de esa jornada, por voluntad propia.

Su risa lo enciende de un modo que nada tiene que ver con la diversión. Changmin vuelve a descender hacia él y se adueña de su boca, sus manos bajando el pantalón que apresa la polla de Junsu y apoderándose de ella. Junsu gime e intenta respirar, pero hay demasiadas lenguas en su boca, demasiado calor a su alrededor, llenándolo todo. Se aprieta contra la mano de Changmin y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso y la voz en un gemido lastimero que apenas reconoce como suyo.

—¡Joder! —exclama, sin poder evitarlo.

—Eso hacemos, sí —replica Changmin, haciéndose dueño de su cuello en abrasadoras caricias de su lengua.

Dios, necesita sentirlo ya. Lleva todo el día recibiendo estímulos sin encontrar alivio para sí mismo, y se siente demasiado cerca de llegar al final sin haber disfrutado apenas del momento. Gime, moviendo la cadera para acoplarse a la cadencia de la mano de Changmin sobre su polla, y se acerca a su oído para susurrar.

—Si vas a follarme hazlo de una vez, porque no voy a aguantar mucho más.

La mano se detiene. Siente a Changmin contener el aliento ante las palabras vertidas en su oído, y Junsu aprovecha para morder el lóbulo de la oreja que tiene en frente y robárselo en un golpe de voz.

La mirada de Changmin, cuando se aparta un poco para comprobar que lo dice en serio, es capaz de derretir hasta el hielo más puro. Junsu traga e intenta encontrar todo el aire que se le escapa en rápidas exhalaciones, pero parece demasiado escaso para lo que necesita.

Y siente frío cuando Changmin lo abandona sobre la cama para ponerse en pie y quitarse los pantalones de una vez, arrebatándole después a Junsu los que aún lleva puestos. No le da tiempo a extrañarlo demasiado, porque en apenas segundos vuelve a estar sobre él, con un pequeño tuvo de lubricante entre las manos que a saber de dónde ha sacado.

A Junsu le da igual, solo quiere que lo use de una buena vez.

Y lo hace. De forma concienzuda, tanto que Junsu se convierte en un ser gimoteante sobre la cama en tiempo récord, retorciéndose sobre sí mismo con cada dedo que Changmin cuela en su interior para prepararlo. E ignora todas las súplicas con que le pide que se apresure, que está más que listo, como si fuese incapaz de oírlo o estuviese tan concentrado en la labor de volverlo loco que no pudiese atender a nada más.

Cuando al fin lo siente dentro, Junsu se deshace entre sus manos como un adolescente en su primera experiencia. No tiene suficiente Changmin para acariciar, morder y besar, mientras siente cómo graba su nombre en cada parte de él para siempre. Resulta incluso vergonzoso lo rápido que se corre contra su abdomen, o lo haría si pudiese sentir algo más allá del placer, y si Changmin no lo siguiese con un ronco gemido apenas un par de embestidas después.

Cuando cae sobre él, tan agotado y deshecho como él mismo, Junsu apenas recuerda su propio nombre.

—Este era el siguiente reto —confiesa Changmin contra su hombro, con una sonrisa que siente sobre la piel sin necesidad de verla.

Junsu bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué ibas a dejar para el final?

A duras penas Changmin se incorpora sobre sus codos para poder mirarlo a la cara, la diversión ganando cada una de sus facciones.

—Sexo en grupo —replica, moviendo la mano sobre su abdomen en una caricia que hace a Junsu ronronear contra su voluntad—. Jaejoong y Yoochun lo están deseando, y aunque Yunho jamás lo admitirá, también. Tu forma de besar los ha impresionado.

Junsu ríe, porque no se siente capaz de hacer otra cosa. Todo eso parece demasiado irreal como para ser cierto, pero no va a tratar de encontrarle el sentido. No mientras siga estando tan fresco en su mente el recuerdo del orgasmo que acaba de vivir.

—¿De verdad hacéis eso a menudo?

—Por supuesto. La gente cree que solo somos amigos, porque no conciben que podamos ir más allá. Han dado por hecho que Yunho y Jaejoong son novios porque su actitud es demasiado evidente en público, pero nadie ha llegado a imaginar, ni de lejos, que pueda haber más…

—Y os encanta que sea así. Al menos a ti y a Yoochun. Puedo apostar.

Changmin ríe, y se inclina para besarle, despacio esta vez, con una suavidad de la que han estado carentes sus besos hasta ese momento.

—¿Sabes? —pregunta Junsu en cuanto se separa, mirándolo seriamente a los ojos—. No creo que sea necesario que los demás sepan que lo he descubierto todo. Aun puedo ser partícipe de ese reto…

La carcajada de Changmin resuena en la habitación y Junsu es incapaz de no sonreír a su vez, contagiado por esa risa. Porque sin duda, el mejor reto de todos será pasar a formar parte de eso que conforman los cuatro. Y esta vez Junsu no va a necesitar ningún aliciente para participar en él.


End file.
